I Promise
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: “I wanna kiss you so bad right now,” Pietro said. “Then kiss me,” Lexa replied, stepping closer to him so that their bodies were touching. “The public won’t like the way I want to kiss you,” he said. XIETRO ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Sugababes nor the 2007 Honda Accord. Nor do I own _Joyce Leslie_, but if I did I'd be pretty darn happy.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! DoD is still only halfway done, hopefully I'll get that wrapped up this weekend. I should update before the new year!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my girl **Thrills**! She is the coolest girl that originally pushed me to try and write a Xietro story. To my fanfiction twin, thanks for everything!

I Promise

Her phone rang, filling the room with the sounds of Sugababes. Lexa walked from her desk over to her bed, thankful for the interruption. She hated physics.

"Hey Pie," she said as she picked up the phone. "What's up?"

"I'm bored, let's go to the mall," her boyfriend responded.

Lexa sighed. "Can't," she said. "I'm grounded."

"Sneak out," Pietro told her.

"No," she replied. "My dad will know. He has this like, sixth sense and he knows when I'm gone. He calls it his 'keen sense of smell' but I'm not sure."

Pietro sighed impatiently. "Why are you grounded?" he asked.

"I didn't ask for permission when I went out with the girls yesterday," Lexa said.

"So you'll sneak out for them and not for me?" Pietro asked, faking hurt.

"I didn't sneak out," Lexa protested. "Neither dad nor Mom were home so I walked out. And yes, I would sneak out for them and not for you."

"Whatever, you know you'd do anything to see me," Pietro said. "When is your grounding over?"

Lexa shrugged. "I don't know," she said, realizing Pietro couldn't see her. "Hold on."

She pressed mute on the phone and yelled, "Dad?"

"What?" came the gruff reply.

"How long am I grounded for?" she asked.

"Have you finished your homework?" he responded.

"No," she said.

"Finish your work and be back by 6," he said.

"Six!?" Lexa exclaimed. She checked the clock. It said 2:15. "Why?"

"Extra punishment," said Logan.

"Damn," Lexa mumbled.

"You wanna make it 5?" Logan yelled.

"No, Dad," she said. She pressed the resume button on her phone.

"Baby?" she asked.

"Still here," he said.

"I can go, but I have to be back by six," she said.

"It's straight," Pietro said.

"Help me with my physics homework," Lexa said. "I can't go until I'm done."

"Okay."

XoxoX

"Lexa!" Logan screamed an hour later. "He's here."

"One moment," Lexa called down.

She put on the silver bracelet Pietro gave her for their six-month anniversary and ran down the stairs to the foyer.

The two men who were casually ignoring each other looked up at her approach.

Her dad raised his eyebrows at her outfit.

"Go change your clothes," he said.

"What?" Lexa exclaimed. She looked down at her outfit that consisted of a tight, partially see through, sparkly dark blue shirt that stopped an inch above her belly button, a light blue vest and some tight black pants that started low on her waist. "I look decent."

"You look like a slut," Logan replied.

Lexa looked at him in shock. "But I'm not," she pointed out.

Logan looked at her, his face giving no room for argument.

"Go. Change," he said.

Lexa sighed and ran up the stairs.

"Just put on a tank top that covers your stomach," Pietro screamed after her. "We're running out of time."

Lexa ran up the stairs and quickly changed into a black tank top. At the last second she put her hair into a ponytail with a bang hanging down the right side of her face. She grabbed her vest and purse and ran back down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" she said as she reached Pietro.

Logan glared at Pietro. "Have her home by six," he said.

"Yes, sir," Pietro replied. He opened the door for Lexa to leave.

"Bye Daddy," Lexa said as she disappeared behind the door.

The two of them walked to Pietro's silver 2007 Honda Accord. Pietro let her into the car and in a few minutes they drove off.

As soon as they were out of sight from Lexa's house Pietro exhaled in relief.

"I hate seeing your Dad," Pietro told Lexa. "He always acts as if he doesn't approve of me."

"He doesn't," Lexa stated. Pietro turned and glared at her. "In his eyes nobody is good enough for me."

"And in your eyes?" Pietro asked, glancing at her.

Lexa's eyes slowly perused his body. "You'll do," she said.

Pietro glared at her and reached up to mess up her hair.

Lexa laughed and purposefully looked in the rearview mirror to readjust her hair.

"Hey!" Pietro screamed. "I can't see behind me! We're gonna crash, you're gonna kill me!"

"Calm down," Lexa said, sitting back down in her seat. "We're at a red light, it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

After ten more minutes of driving, they arrived at the mall. Pietro got out of the car and walked over to Lexa's side to help her out also.

Pietro looked into Lexa's light brown eyes, sighed and put his head on her shoulder.

Lexa smiled. "Relax," she said. "It's only the mall."

Pietro lifted his head. "How about this," he said. "You can only go to three stores for no more than a half hour each."

Lexa looked at him with a small, amused smile. "Are you serious, baby?" she asked.

Pietro exhaled. "No," he said slowly.

Lexa smiled and caressed his cheek. "It's not gonna be that bad," she said. "Besides, you were the one that suggested it. Let's go, we're wasting time."

Pietro stood straight and reached for Lexa's hand.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" she asked.

"You want the whole mall to see you look like a five-year-old?" Pietro asked. Lexa nodded. "Whatever."

"Where to first _amor_?" Pietro asked while walking past stores in the mall.

"_Joyce Leslie_," Lexa squealed, pointing at one of her favorite stores.

Pietro nodded and put Lexa down once they entered the store. Lexa immediately walked to the rack with tank-tops and started picking up some.

"Lexa," Pietro said. "I'm going to sit down."

Lexa pouted. "Fine," she said. "But first, which one is better?" She held up two tank-tops, one medium blue, one green.

"Green," Pietro said after about two seconds.

"Thanks," Lexa said. Pietro kissed her lightly on the cheek and left to find a seat.

Lexa turned to another rack and started looking through it when a tall brunette in a green button up T-shirt with a white tank top underneath and jeans came up to her.

Lexa watched him look her up and down out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey sexy," he said to her.

Lexa glanced at him, slightly rolled her eyes and continued shopping.

The boy reached over to caress her arm. "Girl, I'm talking to-" _Bam_. Lexa slapped his hand away as it made contact.

The boy slapped her arm back. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

Before Lexa could retaliate she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her waist. Smelling Pietro's cologne she relaxed into his arms, still glaring at the boy.

"Leave my girl alone," Pietro said, his ice blue eyes shooting crystal daggers at the boy.

"Or what?" he replied.

Quick as lightening Pietro unwrapped his arms from Lexa's body and wrapped his hand around the boy's throat.

"Or," Pietro said, his voice so cold and threatening that it sent shivers of pleasure throughout Lexa. "I will cut you up so that your insides are outside. Got it?"

The boy quickly nodded and ran off as soon as Pietro released him.

Pietro turned to Lexa and deeply kissed her while caressing the place the boy smacked her.

"You okay?" he asked when he broke away.

Lexa nodded. "You looked so sexy back there," she said.

Pietro smirked. "Really?" he asked.

Lexa smiled. "Definitely," she said.

There was a pause where the two of them just looked at each other.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now," Pietro said.

"Then kiss me," Lexa replied, stepping closer to him so that their bodies were touching.

"The public won't like the _way_ I want to kiss you," he said.

Lexa thought for a minute and then Pietro saw a gleam in her eyes.

"Come so I can try on the clothes I picked out so far," she suggested, tugging him in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Pietro smirked and followed Lexa to the rooms.

"How many pieces?" the attendant asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Six," Lexa replied. The attendant gave them the card with the number six on it and Lexa and Pietro walked to the furthest dressing room.

Once there, Lexa walked in and Pietro hung around until the lady looked away. He then entered the room and pinned Lexa to a corner, kissing her.

Pietro touched Lexa's lips with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance. Lexa opened her mouth and Pietro's tongue entered slowly, as if savoring the moment. One of Pietro's hands went behind Lexa's head to pull her it closer while his hand snaked around her waist to the middle of her back. As he pulled Lexa's waist closer to his, his lips left hers and started to trail down her jaw line to suck on the special place beneath Lexa's ear that Pietro knew drove her crazy with lust.

After a few minutes both their lips and hands were wandering furiously. Pietro's hands went to the hem of Lexa's shirt and were about to raise it when the two of them heard a sharp knock on the door.

"You two better stop fooling around in there," the attendant said. "Next time I catch you I'm having security escort you out."

Lexa rolled her eyes sheepishly. She quickly kissed Pietro. "Guess you better go," she said.

"You?" Pietro asked, wondering why she wasn't going also.

"Yeah," Lexa answered while making Pietro presentable. "I gotta try on my clothes."

Twenty minutes later the two were walking through the mall hand in hand. Pietro's other hand was holding Lexa's bags from _Joyce Leslie_.

Pietro glanced at a small shop. "You think I should get my ear pierced?" he asked Lexa.

She looked at him curiously. "One or both?" she asked.

"Left," Pietro replied.

"Sure," Lexa answered, smiling.

Pietro pulled her towards the store. "It's buy one get one free," he said. "Get a hole in your left too. It'll be like our unique promise ring."

Lexa smiled softly. "What do you promise me?" she asked.

Pietro put Lexa's bags on the floor between his feet and took both of Lexa's hands. "_Mi Amor_, I promise to remain faithful to you, to love you and to protect you always," he said.

Lexa couldn't stop smiling. "And I promise to love you, be here for you, be faithful to you and take care of you forever," she said.

Their heads came together slowly and they kissed slowly and softly, sealing their promises.

"Let's do this," Pietro said after they pulled away.

XoxoX

Lexa dropped her bags on the floor and laid on the bed in pure contentment. Her ear was starting to throb but it was okay.

Lexa's phone rang, indicating Wanda calling her.

"Hey!" Lexa answered.

"Hey Lex," Wanda said. "Have you done number 36 for physics?"

"It only went up to 20," Lexa said, looking through her physics notebook for the assignment sheet.

Wanda paused. "You know there was a back page…right?" she asked hesitantly.

Lexa finally found the sheet, flipped to the back and saw 20 undone problems staring back at her.

"Shit!" she screamed.

"I'll take that as a no," Wanda replied.

XoREVIEWoX


End file.
